Disney Heroes Episode: Beerus and Champa
Disney Heroes Episode: Beerus and Champa Rated: TV-PG About the Episode In this episode, Ann, Kim, Joss, Goku, Vegeta, Sora & Kairi did their new training lesson on Beerus's planet when his twin brother Champa and Whis's Sister Vados arrived to ask them that Kingdom Hearts is having a Martial Arts Tournament, and the Winner will get the 7 Kingdom Hearts Dragonballs that has a strong power to grant 3 Wishes. The Episode Act 1 We find Ann Possible, Kim, Joss, Sora, Kairi, Goku and Vegeta doing their new Training Lesson by Beerus on his home planet, then his twin-brother Champa arrived along with Whis's Sister Vados for a visit. During Lunch, Champa & Vados explain about the 7 Kingdom Hearts Dragonballs, it has extraordinary powers to grant 3 Wishes once every 3 months and they're the size of Mini-Planets. Ann knows that it can also bring a person back to life more than one time, Goku thinks that both Universes are connected by Whis & Beerus as brothers. Then Vados gives Ann a letter from Kairi's mother Queen Solarra & Ava, she reads it and knows that they're holding the Kingdom Hearts Tournament within 5 days from now and the winner will get the Kingdom Hearts Dragonballs. Ann also tells Beerus that she invented the Mark-13 Battle Suit for her so she can use it in the Tournament. Goku asks that they'll use the Kingdom Hearts Tournament with the Martial Arts Rules, Vegeta also thinks that they should also take a Written Test to qualify for the event. Act 2 Ann, Goku, Kairi, Sora, Joss, Vegeta & Kim head to Earth and told the Heroes that the Kingdom Hearts Tournament starts in 5 days, plus they must form a Team. Bulma has invented the Super Dragon Radar that'll locate the Kingdom Hearts Dragonballs. Ann asks Goku & Vegeta to team up with her & Beerus, both Saiyans agreed. But they're going to need 3 more if they're going to have a Team against Champa's Team, plus they need to do some Training. Then Kairi announced that she'll enter the Tournament also. Goku suggests that they ask Piccolo, Krillin, Gohan & Joss if they want to complete. Ann suggests they do so. And the episode ends with her gliding to ask the members about the Tournament. Quotes (First Lines of the Episode) (We find Ann, Kim, Joss, Sora, Kairi, Goku & Vegeta doing Push-Ups in their heavy suits as Beerus & Whis watched) Joss Possible: '93...94...You think training in my heavy suit could help me become a Super Saiyan God?' Goku: 'It takes Skill, Focusing and also Teamwork to get that form' Kairi: 'It's the best way for me to increase my powers as a Keyblade Master' Ann Possible: '101..102..103..104...105!' (She finishes her Push-Ups) Vegeta: 'I can't believe you completed 105 Push-Ups without losing balance' Sora: 'Her Endurance is equal to our Speed and Stamina' Whis: 'They're getting the hang of it' Kim Possible: 'At least I'm making my Abs toned' Kairi: 'Ever since Golden Frieza is destroyed, we're just keeping the Earth safe' Sora: 'I'm thinking there's a new Challenge that could test our powers as a Keyblade Master to new heights' Ann Possible: 'But when the new enemy confronts us, we'll be ready to defend the planet' Beerus: (He wakes up upset) 'Would you keep it down here! I'm trying to catch my beauty rest!' Vados: 'I have a message from Keyblade Foreteller Ava & also Queen Solerra, Kairi's mother' (She hands the letter to Ann) Ann Possible: (She reads it) 'Dear Ann Possible, I am thankful for letting your Family save the Universe from Venom & Master Xehanort 3 months ago back on Memorial Day Weekend, now we want to repay you the favor. You have been invited to complete in the Kingdom Hearts Martial Arts Tournament and the winner will get the 6 Kingdom Hearts Dragonballs. So select 6 members to form your 7-Warrior Team to complete and come to the Stadium in 5 days from now. Until then, Queen Solerra. P.S- Ava will be expecting you' WOW! Kairi's mother wants me and Kimmy to enter the Tournament' Kairi: 'My Mom knows about our Skills as Guardians of Light' Goku: 'This is perfect, I should enter with ya, and even Vegeta' Vegeta: 'I think I'll enter as well' Sora: 'We need 7 Members to form a Team, and we have 3 of them' Ann Possible: 'Now we need is about 4 more warriors' Champa: (He presents them a Pod, and it opens to reveal 7 cooked Hard-boiled Eggs) 'I made this Organic Hard-Boiled Eggs from Twilight Town, you should taste it' Kairi: (She taste the Organic Hard-Boiled Egg) 'It looks warm and also healthy' (Ann, Goku, Vegeta, Beerus and Sora taste the Hard-Boiled Egg) Goku: 'This looks tasty' Beerus: 'If you thought the Hard-Boiled Egg is great, just wait until you try this Ramen Food' (He shows them the cooked Ramen Food) Champa: (He tastes it) 'It looks hot, but it's a great kick' Sora: 'And something tells me that we're about to hear something important' Champa: 'The Kingdom Hearts Dragonballs are amazing Magic, and when all 7 are collected, the Keyblade Dragon will awaken to ask someone 3 Wishes he/she would ask' Whis: 'But there's also a catch, you can also wish back anyone to life more than one time, and it can be used once every 90 days' Ann Possible: 'That's every 3 months' Champa: 'I want you to know that I have 6 Kingdom Hearts Dragonballs at the Disney Castle, and all I need is 1 more to awaken the Dragon' Kim Possible: 'So the Kingdom Hearts Dragonballs are the size of a mini-planet, and yet, you're saying that it has extraordinary power?' Vados: 'That's my point...I have hidden the 7th Dragonball at a Stadium near the stands, plus it won't fall into the wrong hands' Kairi: 'It has 3 Wishes to grant every 90 days...It's odd but I can learn from them' Beerus: 'Very well then, I'll complete with Ann's Team against Champa's' Joss Possible: 'We should find the other 3 to help out also' Ann Possible: 'Just leave that to me. I invented the Mark-13 Battle Suit for this event.' Goku: 'Let's use the 'Martial Arts Tournament Rules' for this event. The fighter loses if a person falls off the ring, gives up or even stays down at the count of 10. Plus there's no destroying or even cheating.' Vegeta: 'How about I add something also...they should do a Written Test so they can use their Brain instead of their Strength' Beerus: 'That would be excellent' Sora: 'Great, a Written Test for the Tournament Prelude' Bulma: 'I invented something that will make finding the Dragonballs easier, it's called the Super Dragon Radar' (She holds up a supersized Dragon Radar) Goku: 'Now that's supersized' (Last Lines of the Episode) Ann Possible: 'We still have time to train before heading for Kingdom Hearts, I think we'll have 1 day of rest, 2 days of Training and another day of rest' Kairi: 'I'm going to enter just in case one of them won't team up with you, Ann' (Goku and Vegeta becomes shocked) Goku: 'You want to enter the Tournament!?' Kairi: 'This is a good event for me in increase my powers as a Keyblade Master' Sora: 'Now all we need is 2 more members' Vegeta: 'How about we find Gohan and Piccolo, maybe they can try the Tournament' Joss Possible: 'They're at the training grounds not far from here' (Then they head for the Training Grounds by gliding) Narrator: 'Our Heroes have started to form Ann's Team so they can complete in the Kingdom Hearts Tournament, but they better hurry because in 5 short Days from now, the event will begin. Stay tuned for the next episode of Disney Heroes' Gallery Whis explains about the Normal Universe (Beerus's) and a new Universe (Champa's) is connected together.jpg|A Theory of Both Universes connected together Vegeta knows that Push-Up training is rough.jpg|Vegeta finishes up with the 70 Push-Up workout lesson Vados, Whis's twin Sister.jpg|Vados, Whis's twin Sister Champa asks Ann to form her team to complete against his team in the Kingdom Hearts Tournament.jpg|Champa asks Ann Possible to complete in the Kingdom Hearts Tournament Category:Disney Channel Series Category:Action/Adventure Category:Animation Category:Comedy Category:Fantasy Category:Family Category:Fiction Category:Sports Category:Teamwork